Un couple surprenant
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Il y a du mariage dans l'air dans la famille Soma. Je vous laisse découvrir le couple. Slash


a Un couple surprenant a

Source : Fruit Basket                                                   Titre : Un couple surprenant

Ca promet

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! Alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori, Shigure et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Couple : Hatori X Shigure (Ca change !!) Un couple surprenant ^^sauf pour ceux qui me connaissent ^^

Déclarations de la ficeuse : pour le concours sur Fruit Basket et pour les fans ^^

Tohru était une jeune fille comme tant d'autre, elle vivait au Japon et finissait ses études sans trop savoir ce qu'elle allait devenir ni faire plus tard mais elle avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle hésitait entre femme au foyer quoique l'inactivité lui pèserait très vite et devenir cuisinière car elle adorait préparer des bons petits plats.

Il semblait aux yeux des autres élèves de sa classe que la très naïve Tohru menait une vie des plus fade et sans saveur.

Mais la vérité était tout autre.

Comme le lycée le savait, elle vivait chez la famille Soma en compagnie du 'prince de l'école' Yuki Soma toujours très beau, cool et charismatique, peut être un brin froid.

Pour cela, nombre de filles, il existait même un fan club de Yuki Soma, l'enviait.

Cet extraordinaire événement –du point de vue des filles du dit club- était suffisant en soi. De toute façon, cette nunuche ne pouvait espérer mieux !!

Pour Tohru fréquenter Yuki était d'un calme reposant par rapport au reste de sa famille plutôt turbulente il fallait avouer.

Vivre chez la famille Soma n'était vraiment pas quelque chose d'ordinaire et de routinier.

Les évènements de succédaient et se déclenchaient en cascades, tous plus drôles et plus loufoques les uns que les autres avec aussi des moments de triste tragédie.

La famille Soma étaient une famille 'maudite', pas maudite dans le sens que le moindre verre se cassait en mille morceaux dans leur main ou qu'ils manquaient à chaque fois de se faire écraser par une voiture, ce même en plein Antarctique.

Disons plutôt qu'un sort étrange touchait cette famille.

Certains de ces membres, 12 pour être précis, plus le chef, Akito, avaient l'étrange faculté –malédiction qu'ils portaient de génération en génération – de se transformer en le dit membres du zodiaque.

Ainsi par exemple le très fringuant et exubérant Momiji, un jeune blond avec un accent germanique, se transformait en lièvre car il était née l'année du lièvre.

Il en était de même pour les autres.

Cette transformation s'effectuait à chaque fois que cette personne maudite touchait quelqu'un du sexe opposé… Une bien gênante malédiction, il fallait avouer… Que personne ne savait briser.

A cause de ces effets secondaires, le chef de la famille, celui qui était les douze animaux réunis, qui était Dieu, avait tout pouvoirs sur les autres membres. Il pouvait tout, ordonnait, interdisait et établissait des règles très strictes que tous devaient respecter sous peine de châtiments.

Il leur était interdit de révéler leur véritable nature à un étranger.

Dans le cas de Tohru, elle l'avait su par erreur en touchant Kyô, le chat Yuki, la souris et Shigure, le chien. Shigure avait plaidé auprès d'Akito, Tohru pouvait rester à condition de ne rien dire.

De toute façon, en cas d'éventuel problème, Akito pourrait toujours recourir aux services d'Hatori, le docteur et le dragon – qui se transformait en hippocampe – qui avait la faculté d'occulter la mémoire.

L'autre règle concernait les rapports avec le sexe opposé.

C'était très simple, Akito n'en acceptait aucun.

C'était à lui de décider si tel membre pouvait ou non se marier.

Il avait tout pouvoir de décision concernant ce chapitre.

Ainsi la plupart des membres de la famille Soma étaient malheureux en amour à cause de cette règle injuste.

Cependant, un événement grave arriva dans la famille Soma, un évènement tragique, prévu, attendu par certains comme Kyô qui ne voulait pas finir sa vie enfermé : Akito mourut.

C'était son destin de mourir jeune. Sa santé était faible.

Sa maladie traîna en longueur.

Seule Kureno – le coq - , Hatori et Shigure furent autorisés à rester à son chevet pour le veiller à tour de rôle.

Sa maladie fut longue et douloureuse, peut être était-ce une revanche de tout ce qu'il avait fait subir aux autres Soma, un juste retour des choses.

Vers la fin, plus personne n'obéissait à ses ordres démentiels.

Il s'éteignit comme il avait vécu : en faisant souffrir les autres.

Toute la famille Soma fut réunie pour se grave événement, même Tohru fut autorisée à y assister. Tous de noirs vêtus, ils accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa dernière demeure le chef de la famille, le premier à s'éteindre…

Un an se passa, un an pendant lequel aucun des membres ne pouvait non plus sortir comme il l'aurait voulu…. Il fallait marquer le deuil.

Au bout de cette année statistique triste et éplorée, un évènement aussi inattendu que surprenant se produisit.

Ce jour là, il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, une légère brise agitait les fleurs dans les arbres, cela sentait bon le printemps, le renouveau.

Shigure lisait son journal tranquillement alors que Tohru lui servait du thé. Yuki et Kyô mangeaient des petits gâteaux et profitaient du temps et de ne plus avoir la pression d'Akito, sa mort était réellement un soulagement pour eux.

Quelqu'un arriva en voiture.

Shigure leva les yeux de son journal ce que même les disputes continues de Kyô et Yuki n'arrivait pas à faire malgré le boucan terrible qu'ils produisaient.

Momiji descendit de la voiture pour se précipiter en hurlant « Tohru !! » dans les bras de la jeune fille pour se transformer aussitôt en lapin. Tohru le caressa en souriant heureuse de voir elle aussi Momiji.

Il fut suivi de près par Hatori qui semblait bien différent d'habitude.

D'habitude, il était toujours classe mais là… Tohru ouvrit grande sa bouche de stupeur comme Kyô et Yuki, quant à Shigure il le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

En effet Hatori était sur son trente et un. Les cheveux bien coiffés, plaqués masquant son œil borgne par la faute d'Akito. Il avait un costume bleu et une cravate assorti.

Il était très élégant, c'était à couper le souffle d'ailleurs.

Le plus étrange, de l'avis de Tohru, était certainement le bouquet de roses rouges qu'il tenait à la main.

Tohru s'avança : « Vous êtes vraiment très beau aujourd'hui, Hatori-san. Ce costume vous va très bien ».

Hatori rougit légèrement.

Kyô et Yuki le regardaient d'un air étrange.

« Tu as un rendez-vous amoureux ?, Hatori » demanda Kyô.

Hatori rougit encore plus.

« On peut dire ça » marmonna t-il dans ses dents en avalant d'un coup son thé.

Kyô le regardaient étrangement, quant à Shigure il fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu t'es décidé à épouser cette fille que t'as présenté Akito, c'est ça, Ha-chan ? » demanda d'un ton jaloux et possessif Shigure.

« T'es fou !! Je n'éprouve rien pour cette fille !! Rien ne m'oblige plus à faire ce mariage maintenant qu'il n'est plus là… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais… Cette fille n'est rien pour moi, tu le sais bien Shigure » expliqua Hatori.

« Gomen ! Gomen ! » fit l'écrivain en agitant la main.

Kyô vit son soulagement se peindre sur son visage.

« Shigure, j'ai à te parler » annonça Hatori.

« Bien sûr, il y a pas de soucis. Que puis-je pour toi ?? » s'exclama Shigure. « Tu m'as l'air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude !! Tu devrais te détendre !! Ca te réussirais !!»

« Seul à seul s'il te plaît » insista Hatori.

Tohru fut étonnée, Shigure fronça un sourcil, se leva suivi d'Hatori.

Les deux hommes disparurent.

« Que se passe t-il Momiji ?? » demanda avidement Yuki curieux.

« Surprise ! » fit Momiji en souriant, il était redevenu un garçon blond « J'ai faim !! »

« Que diras-tu d'une tarte aux fraises ? » proposa Tohru.

« Chouette !! Une tarte aux fraises !! Mes préférées ! » battit des mains Momiji.

Tohru revint quelques instants plus tard une part de tarte avec une petite fourchette pour Momiji, assiette que s'empressa de voler Kyô en la mettant hors de portée du petit garçon.

« Mon assiette !! » fit ce dernier les larmes aux yeux « Rends la moi Kyô !! »

« Pas tout de suite » répliqua le garçon aux cheveux oranges.

« Mais pourquoi ? » gémit Momiji.

« Explique nous tout et je te rendrais ton assiette » répliqua Kyô.

Yuki approuva de la tête, même Tohru était dévoré par la curiosité.

« Je peux rien dire !! Hatori m'a fait promettre le silence !! » pleurnicha Momiji.

« Alors pas de désert » fit Kyô en commençant à détacher lentement de la fourchette une part du gâteau qui semblait délicieux.

« Mon gâteau » s'écria Momiji vert de rage.

« Alors ?!! On attend » reprit Yuki.

« Bon vous l'aurez voulu !! Kyô rends-moi mon gâteau et je vous dirais tout » supplia Momiji.

Kyô lui rendit son gâteau.

Trois paires de yeux avides de curiosité se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il commençait à enfourner son gâteau.

« Comment dire ? » commença Momiji en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche gourmande « Hatori a décidé de franchir le pas, quoi !! »

Tohru, Yuki et Kyô le regardèrent sans comprendre.

Ils allaient reprendre leur conversation quand un hurlement de joie, poussé par Shigure, se fit entendre dans la maison.

Kyô et Yuki se levèrent instantanément et se précipitèrent vers le bureau de leur cousin, suivit de près par Tohru puis par Momiji.

Ils virent Shigure en train de danser de joie et d'enlacer fou de joie Hatori qui souriait malgré tout.

« Que se passe t-il ici ?? Shigure, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs » reprocha Yuki.

Shigure enlaçait Hatori qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre.

Shigure répondit tout sourire dehors : « C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Yuki !! Sois pas rabat-joie, veux-tu ?? »

« Que se passe t-il Shigure san ?? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?? Vous allez sortir un nouveau livre à succès ?? » questionna Tohru.

« Rien de tout ça, ma petite Tohru » dit Shigure en agitant son éventail et en riant.

Shigure riait comme un adolescent pris en faute, Hatori semblait gêné et ne plus savoir où se mettre. Tohru écarquillait des yeux d'incompréhension, Momiji mangeait sa tarte tranquillement.

Kyô et Yuki se regardèrent, ils regardèrent Shigure qui s'accrochait au bras d'Hatori.

Ils se sourirent d'un air complice pour la première fois de leur vie.

Ils avaient deviné ce qui se passait.

Certains regards, gestes et paroles ne trompaient personne.

« Alors ? » questionna Tohru ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait.

Shigure s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est très simple ma petite Tohru… Je suis désolé pour toi » annonça Shigure d'un ton théâtral ménageant une pause pour augmenter son effet « Mais je vais pas pouvoir t'épouser… Si tu savais comme je suis désolé » continua t-il.

Yuki et Kyô se figèrent de stupeur puis s'écroulèrent à terre en se tenant les cotes tellement ils riaient à cause de l'air ahuri de Tohru. Quant à Hatori, il esquissait un léger sourire.

« Me marier avec vous ?? C'est à dire que jamais… Je n'y ai pensé… Je ne comprends plus » bafouilla la jeune fille perdue.

« Ne l'écoute pas Tohru kun » dit Hatori en s'avançant « Il dit des bêtises ».

« Ha chan !!» fit Shigure d'un ton faussement outré.

« Ce que Shigure voulait te dire… » fit Hatori en inspirant « C'est que tout simplement… je l'ai demandé en mariage » finit il en vitesse rouge.

Shigure s'approcha par l'arrière enlaça la taille d'Hatori en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Tu penses bien que j'allais pas refuser une proposition pareille » finit Shigure en embrassant Hatori et en se collant étroitement à lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa entre des coups de téléphone, l'arrivée improviste d'Ayame, des voisins, des chats et des chiens, des Soma questionnant et voulant tout savoir.

Les deux mois suivants furent consacrés aux préparatifs en tout genre : les faire-parts, la publication des bans, trouver un prête shintô ce qui fut très difficile – la plupart n'acceptaient pas les mariages entre hommes, la recherche d'un traiteur, du lieu, de la date et tout un tas de détail.

Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'Hatori viendrait habiter dans la maison de Shigure après le mariage et qu'il ouvrirai un petit cabinet de consultation.

La maison serait l'abri des deux tourtereaux.

Les dits deux mois passèrent à une vitesse effroyable.

Shigure et Hatori avaient l'impression que rien ne serait prêt.

Les retouches de la robe n'étaient toujours pas fini alors que le mariage avait lieu le lendemain.

Tohru, Kagura, Rin et Kisa joueraient les demoiselles d'honneur, Kyô et Yuki, les seuls majeurs parmi les jeunes Soma seraient les témoins.

Hatori était dans le magasin d'Ayame en train de tourner nerveusement quand Ayame traîna de force un Shigure en pleurs.

« Je ne veux pas !! J'aime pas les robes !! » pleurnicha l'écrivain.

Hatori sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça. Ayame avait vraiment copié les robes féminines de mariés pour les adapter sur les hommes.

L'effet était saisissant quoique surprenant aussi.

La robe blanche était devenu un pantalon blanc moulant avec un haut ouvert et des manches bouffantes en dentelles. Des petites fleurs piquées ça et là ajoutaient un contraste un peu féminin, de même que le voile.

Hatori se sentit fondre à cette vision qui lui plaisait.

Il se précipita pour prendre Shigure en train de gémir et de pleurer car il se trouvait ridicule.

« Mon ange[C1] , tu es magnifique !! » lui murmura Hatori à l'oreille en la mordillant gentiment.

« Tu trouves ? » minauda Shigure rouge.

« Bien sur !! »

Grâce au ton convaincant et à la patience d'Hatori, Shigure finit par se laisser convaincre.

Le lendemain, la famille Soma arriva en grande pompe et sur son trente et un.

Pour l'évènement, après tout un mariage Soma n'avait pas lieu tous les jours. De plus, c'était un mariage entre deux hommes. Une partie de la famille scandalisée avait totalement refusé d'en entendre parler et d'y assister quant au reste, beaucoup étaient venus pour manger à l'œil mais aussi par curiosité quelque peu malsaine : le mariage serait forcément un fiasco.

Un mariage entre hommes !! Comme si cela était possible !! Comme si cela se faisait !!

Ce pauvre Akito devait se retourner dans sa tombe tellement la chose était inconcevable.

Ce mariage ne pouvait que tourner à la catastrophe !!

D'ailleurs pourquoi faisait-il si beau ?? C'était un ciel menaçant, un orage et une pluie torrentielle que ces deux fous auraient dû recevoir pour prix de leur folie et de leur obstination.

Malgré les obstacles de la famille, de l'administration et religieuse, Hatori et Shigure avaient su ensemble franchir tout les obstacles dressés sur leur route.

Une voiture noire décorée de fleurs blanches arriva, Tohru et les autres demoiselles d'honneur débarquèrent en gronde pompe bien habillées ignorant les regards furieux du reste de la famille.

Puis ce fut au tour des témoins, de Momiji, Ayame, Kureno, Hatsuharu et de quelques invités d'honneur de débarquer et d'entrée dans le parc où auraient lieu le mariage traditionnel.

Puis arriva Hatori en costume traditionnel. Il était magnifique. Plusieurs jeunes filles se retournèrent sur son passage l'admirant ouvertement se demandant qui était la jeune fille qui avait la chance de se marier avec ce bel homme.

Hatori se dirigea vers le prête. Toute le monde était là, sauf « la mariée » qui avaient encore des ajustements à faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se mariait et il fallait en profiter.

Alors qu'on commençait à s'impatienter, Hatori pensait que finalement Shigure avait décidé de le laisser en plan, une voiture arriva.

Shigure tout de blanc vêtu, avec un voile même, un bouquet de roses rouge à la main, débarqua et s'avança solennellement ignorant les regards surpris, offusqués et choqués de sa famille.

Il s'assumait, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie : il allait épouser Hatori, ce dernier le regardait arriver avec un sourire, rien que pour cela il avait bien fait.

Shigure avança majestueusement devant l'autel. Le prête lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Arrivé à la hauteur d'Hatori, Shigure se tourna pour faire face à son futur.

Le prête commença à réciter les termes habituels lors du mariage.

Vers la fin, Momiji apporta sur un plateau de velours les deux anneaux de mariage.

Hatori mit le premier au doigt de Shigure et ce dernier fit exactement le même pour lui avec le deuxième.

Le prête lança un peu d'eau bénite pour consacrer leur union et annonça « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, enfin le marié corrigea t-il rapidement.

Hatori s'exécuta avec un plaisir évident embrassant très chastement Shigure, après tout, il ne fallait pas plus choque la famille qu'elle ne l'était déjà, non ?

Après le baiser, la famille Soma se retira en famille pour commencer le banquet.

Shigure lança son bouquet qui tomba dans les bras d'Ayame clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que ce serait lui la prochaine mariée dans une robe de sa création.

Hatori et Shigure présidèrent le banquet.

On discuta, on but, on mangea.

Tout ce déroula parfaitement contrairement à ce que les mauvaises langues avaient souhaitées ou auraient voulu.

Beaucoup de jeunes filles étaient soient jalouses de Shigure soit d'Hatori, tous les deux resplendissant de bonheur tant on sentait l'amour les unissant.

Le soir venu, les deux mariés se retirèrent dans leur chambre commune. Après tout, c'était la nuit de noce, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« Tu ne regrettes rien Gure ?? » demanda Hatori inquiet.

Shigure l'embrassa passionnément.

« D'après toi ?? Mais non mon chéri !! Je suis ravi » déclara Shigure en lui prouvant sur le champ que maintenant il était sien et qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas regarder quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

THE END

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Totalement OCC le Hatori ::


End file.
